The Southwest Oncology Group Cancer Research Program will be carried out in cooperation with other member institutions as well as CCOP and CGOP participants of the Southwest Oncology Group. It involves the combined modality approach to the management of adult patients with malignant disease. The Principal Investigator and other participants in this effort have a broad experience in cooperative therapeutic research. The commitment is to accrual of patients to combined modality research protocols with participants from Medical Oncology, Hematology, Surgical Oncology, Pathology, and Radiation Oncology being involved. The estimated accrual will be in excess of 185 new patients to Southwest Oncology Groups studies within the first year. In addition to cancer therapeutic research, the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio will accrue an estimated 932 patients or clients (583.85 credits) to cancer control research concepts. The investigators listed above have made major contributions in science and the administration of the Southwest Oncology Group: Chair of the Southwest Oncology Group (Charles A. Coltman, Jr., M.D.); Principal Investigator of the Southwest Oncology Group institutional grant (Charles A. Coltman, Jr., M.D.); Executive Office, Southwest Oncology Group (Geoffrey R. Weiss, M.D.); Associate Executive Officer, Southwest Oncology Group (Johnny B. Craig, M.D.); Chair, Quality Assurance Committee (Geoffrey R. Weiss, M.D.); Chair, Breast Cancer Committee (C. Kent Osborne, M.D.); Associate Chair, Breast Cancer Committee (William L. McGuire, M.D.); Chair, Surgical Quality Control Committee (Anatolio B. Cruz, Jr., M.D.). This provides clear evidence of major scientific and administrative leadership in the Southwest Onocology Group in addition to the registration of patients on combined modality studies at this institution.